


秋月了

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	秋月了

李英超是在开始想念木子洋后才发现春景城真的大的过分。他骑着脚踏车穿过热闹的街市，藏着美食的巷子，风景如画的郊外，甚至去山上卜家和城里的杂志社绕过一回又一回，李真央偶尔会在碰到他时摇下车窗和他打招呼，可李英超总是期盼着另一双眼睛，想问木子洋消息又怕惹这位姐姐再伤心。

李真央看出他的心不在焉，他脾气时好时坏，好的时候眼睛弯起来给这位弟弟一些糖果，坏的时候可以好久都不理他，直到李英超主动拦住他的车，向他说些有的没的。

李英超一直觉得李真央话很少，偶尔一两个字说的带些沙哑的低音，他其实很喜欢听李真央讲话，也喜欢靠近李真央闻他身上的味道，可李真央总不会给他太多时间。

就这样过了几个月，没有人打听到木子洋的行踪，李英超浑浑噩噩，直到听到要到本家参加家宴的消息才发现，竟然已经是秋天了。

李家本家就在春景城，岳家父母这几年都在国外，而卜家也离此地尚远。所以，当中秋卜凡岳明辉陪着李真央一起出现在李家大宅时没人感到太意外。

可对于李英超，这就是个惊喜了。他终于找到可以好好打听木子洋消息的机会，殷勤的想坐到李真央旁边，可李真央左一个卜凡又一个岳明辉的围着，怎么都插不上话。李家妯娌们相互夸赞着彼此的衣着首饰，个个的结尾都要带上李真央一句，说真央小姐好福气，这旗袍做的，可是只在画报上见过的新样式，衬的人美极了。

李真央听习惯了，眼睛都懒得抬一抬，可李英超却由此重新打量起他，旗袍样式花哨了，叉都开的比一般的高，露出他纤长的两条腿，旗袍上身应该是无袖的，因为总能看见他披肩下若隐若现露出的皮肤白中带粉，腕子上挂着翠碧手镯，和墨绿旗袍融成山青水色，而那腕子被卜凡握在手里，更显得珍贵了。

李老夫人在席上难掩喜色，终于忍不住宣告了一个好消息，也揭开了李真央披肩下遮挡的秘密。

李真央已经不是一个人的身子了。

这个消息伴随着此起彼伏的惊叹和喜悦，而李英超却不觉得李真央有多么的开心。腹部一点点的隆起让他的美带上了不安，也让他在李英超心里的鲜活渐渐淡去。

李英超的母亲嗔怪的望了他一眼，她认为在此处得到祝福的本应该是她的小孙子。而李英超没有搭理她的目光，只是更想木子洋。木子洋应该也回到了家人身边，也许他们很快就能再见面，毕竟他们是要一起约会的，他们约好的。

李家的院子很大，等李英超从一众长辈的催促中逃脱时，李真央他们已经不见踪影。鬼使神差的，李英超偷偷寻着记忆回到李真央曾经的小院子。

秋千还在原处，可卜凡和岳明辉也守在那院子里，李英超想走时却被一声熟悉的嗓音震住，缓缓回头。

"你们两个真是过分了。"李真央换上男装，是曾经未出嫁时藏起的旧样式，衣裳还好，裤子却挑了件最松的挂在胯上，一截腰腹展露出藏不住的丰满，薄薄的肌肉被撑起，看起来像个易碎品，"在家还没有玩儿够啊?"

李真央漂亮的长发绑在一起，妆卸掉后露出凌厉的眉眼，他笑的很放肆，走路摇摆着还带着方才穿着旗袍的风情，这种模糊性别的美感让李英超跟着战栗起来，他再笨再蠢也知道了，李真央就是木子洋，他闹了好大一个笑话。

可他究竟是男人还是女人，李英超捂着嘴蹲在墙角，看木子洋被卜凡抱上秋千坐到已经在上头的岳明辉身上，木子洋的裤子被岳明辉扯掉露出光溜溜的屁股和腿。卜凡拍着木子洋的不着寸缕的屁股说姐姐你那么着急做什么？

虽然被叫姐姐，可李英超看那木子洋的前面分明有根肉柱翘的高高的，他呻吟着在岳明辉已经解开衣扣的胸膛上摩挲着汲取温度，"都湿了……穿着凉。"

"那等会儿洋洋光屁股穿旗袍回去啊?"岳明辉亲了亲李真央的额头，"羞不羞，嗯?"

卜凡揪着李真央绑起的那束头发让他回头别忘了自己，李真央就很乖的弯下腰去，可嘴唇还没有碰到卜凡的裤裆就被卜凡扯住头发不让继续，"一起可以吗?洋洋。"

木子洋因为疼痛和后穴被岳明辉侵入而皱了皱眉，但还是慢慢的吸气分开腿，露出他腿间哭泣的小秘密，在月光下的水色分外清晰的映入李英超的眼睛。

李英超跌坐在地发出不小的动静，木子洋被岳明辉抱进怀里，而卜凡则似笑非笑的走到李英超身前居高临下的看着他，"唷，小兔崽子。"

李英超捏紧拳头站起来，目光从卜凡的肩膀望出去死死盯着只在岳明辉的遮挡下露出半张脸的木子洋，"你可真不要脸！"

李英超听到这句话从自己嘴里冒出去时忽然腿脚都失去力气，他不知道是什么支撑他一句句的粗鲁咒骂着木子洋，他仿佛在冷眼旁观那一切，看木子洋渐渐的对他露出陌生的眼神，痛苦又讽刺的笑容，最后看到自己被卜凡打倒在地。

肉体感到痛楚灵魂才能回归本身。李英超慌张的想看到木子洋，想拉着他的手告诉他自己只是太喜欢他到失去理智，刚刚那个人说的所有话都不是他的意思，他在他心中是干净的圣洁的自由的……

假的。

李真央呼唤卜凡回到他身边继续刚才的事，他脱了全身的衣服赤裸的暴露在月光与李英超眼中，他说，"看清楚哦。"

他偏向男子的身形唯有腹部鼓起俏皮的弧度，诡异的美丽着，撩起寒夜中的情欲，卜凡抱着他继续操干，他似乎很满意这样被前后贯穿着，两个他爱的男人分别充实的填满他欲望的穴口，他压抑住呻吟轻喘着仿佛濒死的小鸟，挣扎着沉沦。

李英超看到眼睛都开始酸涩，木子洋换回李真央的衣裳蹲在他身前说抱歉。李真央说的好温柔，看起来无辜又纯洁。可是李英超知道他肚子里灌满了男人的精水，很快就会顺着他没有穿内裤的臀缝往大腿滴落。

最后干涸成一种难堪的印记。

李英超回去生病休息了很长一段时间，他不知为何而颓废着，直到妹妹来叫他说，"木子洋先生来找你。"

李真央穿着风衣，腹部被巧妙的遮挡着看不出异样。他没有再戴帽子，头发修剪短成流行的式样，与他们在春景城再会的那夜一般英俊。

李真央坐到李英超床边，孩子似的捏起他一根手指头晃晃，"他们说你在宅子里看到不干净的东西中邪了。"

李英超摇摇头，拉被子蒙住小半张脸嘀咕道，"可笑。"

"你是在笑他们还是笑我?"李真央勾了勾李英超的手指柔柔的看着他。

"当然笑他们，迷信，落后，愚昧！"李英超赶紧抓住李真央的手生怕他误会似的大声解释，"我没病……就是……就是……"

"不能接受?"李真央笑了。

"对……他们怎么能那样欺负你！"李英超气鼓鼓的说。

"可明明是你先欺负我的呀。"李真央感觉到少年手指的力道，有些无奈的挣扎几下央求他松一些，李英超就是不放，喏喏的解释，"我那时候……不懂事儿，但你也可以……"

"可以怎么样?"李真央握住李英超的手腕自己把手指解救出来，"我小时候算过命，二十岁不嫁就会灾祸，我天天的盼你回来，可最后只等到你一封退婚的信……"

"你为什么不告诉我?"李英超坐起身难以置信的望着他。

"告诉你你会说什么?愚昧，迷信，落后?"李真央回忆着他刚才的说辞，"你信写的很好，讲了很多我根本不懂的东西，我们之间确实差太远了，要是因为怕死而求你回来，你也只会更看不起我吧？"

"我后悔了，姐姐，我后悔了。"李英超伸手搂住他，大眼睛里的水珠子蓄势待发好不可怜，但李真央只是揉着他的发顶道，"没关系了，只是让你看到我和他们做那种事……"

李真央红了脸低下头睫毛轻颤，"虽然不是我本意但还是想跟你道歉……"

"别……"李英超抓着他不放耍赖，"姐姐，我就想跟你在一块儿，你本来就是我的。"

"这么说，即使这样你还是喜欢我了，对吧?"李真央狡黠而得意的扬起唇角，"是不是?"

李英超赶紧傻乎乎的点头。

而李真央凑近他的脸颊吧唧留下一个亲吻，"你真好。"

李英超被他搞的迷迷糊糊的，只好摸着他吻过的地方脸渐渐发烫。

"你喜欢我我就原谅你了。"李真央笑眯眯的宣布，活泼开朗的样子让李英超也跟着他快乐起来。

"你会一直喜欢我吗?"李真央又和他确认。

李英超又毫不犹豫的点头，李真央偏着身子笑着，窗外阳光把他的发梢变成金色，桂花香随风入室沁人心脾，李英超嗅着仿佛是闻见木子洋的味道，其实他闻见所有好闻的香气都会想起木子洋。现在木子洋就在他身边，他心底一片澄静，终于体会到了归家该有的温柔与眷恋。

"那你就永远永远的后悔吧。"

李真央站起身缓缓踱步至窗边关上窗隔绝一切的生动景象，回头对李英超假意哀叹道，"因为我呀，是不会再属于你了。"

end


End file.
